universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton (Halloween Horror Nights)
During the events of Halloween Horror Night's Hollywood Of Horror At Universal Studios San Diego & Universal Studios Carolina. Plankton, is the main villain of Nickelodeon's popular cartoon series SpongeBob SquarePants and the first theatrical film based on the show. He works with the help of his sidekick Karen Plankton, a sentient computer who gives him most of his evil plans. He is an evil mutated plankton and the business rival of Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob SquarePants works. Plankton was the head of the area that he turned-scare zone called Nickelodeon Under Siege. He appeared specifically in the haunted house called Plankton's Revenge Maze. based off the alternate story of nickelodeon cartoon's.However, the maze alters the storyline into Plankton had killed off Mr Krabs and froze him to close to death that have came after him before he took over the world. The Nickelodeon Under Siege scare zone was also themed exactly like the maze. It is known that in the maze, people found A Frozen Mr Krabs hung up as trophie. in Plankton's evil hideout, such as TPA. Plankton summoned other villains such as The Cyclops ,Dennis ,Burger Beard the Pirate ,Abrasive SpongeBo'b' ,Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish ,Spongebob.EXE ,Crazy Patrick ,Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron ,Evil Jimmy ,Zombie Rugrats,Full Power Shredder,Vicky ,Evil Timmy Turner ,Evil Goobot V ,Skulker ,Nega Chin ,Titanium Toenail ,Mutated Animals and '''Ooblar. '''to chase people. Plankton also summoned his henchmen during the plot of Plankton's Revenge Maze 3-D. At Universal Studios Carolina's Haloween Horror Nights: Hollywood Of Horror In 2017. He Also Appeared In Previous HHN At Universal Studios Carolina in it's years. And also other cameos in different years. Halloween Horror Nights: Universal Studios Carolina. Plankton appear as Sub-icon for HHN 3 At Universal Studios Carolina In 2003. he appears in Nickelodeon Under Siege scarezone. Plankton makes a cameo in a bloody poster in Blood Thunder Allly Scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights 2005: Tales Of Terror. Plankton appear again in Nickelodeon Under Siege: The Return Of Plankton. scarezone in Halloween Horror Nights 2007: Carnival Of Carnage.At Universal Studios Carolina. Plankton appear in Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past haunted house during Nickelodeon Under Siege Scene. Plankton has his own Haunted House in the old, Empty, Abandoned Nickelodeon Studios Orlando for Halloween Horror 2010: Ten Years Of Fear In 2010. named Nickelodeon Under Siege: Insanity. Plankton appear again in HHN: Ten Years of Fear scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights: Ten Years of Fear. Plankton also appear in the remake/ remastered version of Nickelodeon Under Siege scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Of Horror In 2017. Scarezone appear: At Universal Studios Carolina. * Nickelodeon Under Siege (Halloween Horror Nights 2003: The Director Will See You Now.) * Nickelodeon Under Siege: The Return Of Plankton. Halloween Horror Nights 2007: Carnival Of Carnage. & Year Two Of HHN At Universal Studios Carolina's Hollywood Of Horror. In 2018. * HHN:Ten Years of Fear (Halloween Horror Nights: Ten Years of Fear) * Nickelodeon Under Siege. (Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood Of Horror:2017. Haunted House appear: At Universal Studios Carolina * Maximum Plankton (Halloween Horror Nights:2003 The Director Will See You Now.) * Plankton's Revenge (Halloween Horror Nights 2007: Carnival Of Carnage.) * Nickelodeon Under Siege Insanity (Halloween Horror Nights: 2010: Ten Years of Fear * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past (Halloween Horror Nights: Ten Years of Fear) * Plankton's Revenge Maze 3-D (Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood Of Horror:2017. * TBA You Can Add More. Appearance at Paramount's HaloScream Nights. At Paramount's HaloScream Nights 2017,Plankton Was The Main Icon For Paramount's HaloScream Nights Year One 2017 The Backstory Was That Planktons Tired Of Losing So He Summouns Nicktoons Villans To Take Over Parmount Parks And Nickeldoeon Central And Froze Mr Krabs Close To Death However The Nicktoon Hero's Such As Spongbob Sqarepants , Pattrck Star,Timmy Tuner , Jimmy Newtron , The Tenage Munatn Nija Tuttles And TBA. Defeated Plankton On The Last Night Of Paramount's HaloScream Nights. Appearance at Halloween Horror Nights Florida. TBA Appearance at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood: TBA Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Fanon Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon